Ultrasonic pulse echo rangefinding is used to detect nearby objects. Ultrasonic pulse-echo measurements bounce sound off the object and measure the time-of-flight (ToF) of the echo. The ToF can be converted into the range to the object by multiplying by half the speed of sound.
In situations where the ultrasonic rangefinder is located near an object, the ultrasonic transmit pulse may interfere with the ultrasonic echo signal, preventing accurate readout when the object is nearby. Furthermore, in some applications, non-moving objects within the rangefinder's field of view should not be detected, and only moving objects should be reported.
Therefore, a new signal processing technique is required to address these shortcomings in the state of the art. It is within this context that aspects of the present disclosure arise.